


Forever [Косплей]

by WTF Drarry 2021 (Fandom_Drarry)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cosplay, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Photoset, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Drarry/pseuds/WTF%20Drarry%202021
Summary: Гарри и Драко прогуливаются (и не только).
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Drarry 2021 челлендж





	Forever [Косплей]

  
[Открыть в полном размере](https://images2.imgbox.com/4a/09/0cYtv7yZ_o.png)

  
[Открыть в полном размере](https://images2.imgbox.com/69/d0/EplkybMH_o.png)

  
[Открыть в полном размере](https://images2.imgbox.com/1d/e2/Xo38XkMu_o.png)

  
[Открыть в полном размере](https://images2.imgbox.com/75/d8/ReZ3DiMj_o.png)

  
[Открыть в полном размере](https://images2.imgbox.com/2e/58/yCVnVlh8_o.png)

ДРУГИЕ РАБОТЫ
       


  * [Драко говорит и показывает [ВИДЕОКОСПЛЕЙ]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292999)
  * [Драко любуется собой (и вы полюбуйтесь) [КОСПЛЕЙ]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293089)
  * [Драко и яблоко (любуйтесь, он красивый!) [КОСПЛЕЙ]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293128)
  * [Личная переписка (весьма личная!) [СКРИНЫ ЧАТА]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293185)
  * [Парные амулеты [ХЭНДМЭЙД]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330934)
  * [Гарри и Драко прогуливаются (и не только) [КОСПЛЕЙ]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330961)
  * [Драрри собственной персоной (знакомьтесь скорее!) [СТИКЕРЫ ДЛЯ TELEGRAM]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354472)
  * [Волшебство в процессе [СПИД ПЕЙНТ]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384742)



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Чтобы проголосовать за эту работу, пройдите по ссылке: [голосование за челлендж](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1MkEH81woMf1YLH9Q6NKhbc0BjOxJGfZfNttBT-3BUcg/viewform?edit_requested=true). И не забудьте, что в вашем голосе должно быть не меньше трёх работ от трёх разных команд.


End file.
